The present invention relates to a coupling of a suction nozzle, with a connector of a suction hose or the like of a vacuum cleaner being rotatably mounted in the coupling, whereby the connector, on an end thereof that faces the suction nozzle, being provided with a larger diameter flange that for the axial fixation and rotatable mounting of the connector extends into an undercut of a cylindrical receiving opening or hole of the coupling.
To rotatably connect the suction hose of a vacuum cleaner to the suction nozzle, it is known to rotatably mount the connector, which receives the suction hose, in the coupling of the suction tool or nozzle. This rotatable mounting is necessary because when the suction nozzle is being used, the flexible suction hose carries out partial rotations about its longitudinal axis as a consequence of the back and forth movements of the nozzle.
To provide for an easy rotation and at the same time reliable axial fixation of the connector that receives the suction hose, that end of the connector that extends into the coupling of the suction nozzle is provided with a flange that has a diameter that is greater than that of the adjoining portion of the connector. This flange catches in an undercut that is formed in the receiving bore or opening of the coupling. The width and diameter of this undercut is greater than the thickness and the outer diameter of the flange on the connector, so that the connector is easily rotatably mounted and axially fixed in the coupling. Unfortunately, providing the undercut in the receiving hole of the coupling is very complicated and correspondingly expensive since this is accomplished by an additional machining process. Due to the fact that the coupling is produced as a thermoplastic molded part, the machining process produces burrs that are very complicated to remove.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a suction nozzle coupling of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a subsequent machining or finishing of the coupling, in particular for the rotatable connection of the connector, is eliminated, and the coupling can on the whole be produced in a simple and economical manner.